The present invention relates to a novel and unique clamp for an anodeless riser, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a heavy-duty repair clamp which uses an anodeless riser having a grey shield to protect a plastic gas line, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
The term “anodeless riser” as used herein means a metallic casing with a non-metallic pipe disposed within the metallic casing, and wherein cathodic protection is not necessary because the outside metallic casing does not carry the fluid therein.
In the gas industry, an anodeless riser takes the form of a steel casing with a plastic pipe inside. The plastic pipe inside the steel casing is the service line carrying gas to the meter of a customer.
The primary advantage of an anodeless riser is that it does not have to be cathodically protected because the outside steel casing is not the gas carrier. The plastic pipe inside the steel casing is the gas carrier. When installing steel risers connected to a plastic pipe by a transition fining, one should make sure that the steel riser is coated and cathodically protected.
Heretofore, the gray steel shields used on the anodeless risers have begun to pull away from the transition coupling. This causes the plastic coupling to be exposed to the sunlight, and also provides potential for external damage, such as from weed whackers.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problem, and also provides an invention which can be used not only for repairing, but for initial installations.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the conventional and present techniques and devices, and to provide a simple solution to such problems.